Heal My Wounded Heart
by SecretPrussianCitizen
Summary: HUMAN AU Lovino Vargas is a senior in high school tormented by Francis and Gilbert, who happen to be best friends with his crush, Antonio. By some stroke of luck, Antonio and Lovino happen to go to the same college. All of a sudden, Antonio is trying to win Lovino over, but can Lovino forget about high school and move on with his life? TRIGGER WARNINGS: Cutting


**I'm sorry if everyone seems OOC. This is my first fic and I'm pretty nervous about posting this.**

**Thanks to my AMAZING Beta, Spamano4ever, for helping me with the title and the whole process!**

**Anyway, this is a High School AU that takes place a few weeks or so before graduation, so it will become a College AU in a few chapters. It will be Spamano with some other minor side pairings that I haven't decided on yet. **

**Lines in italics are Lovino's thoughts.**

_Lovino's P.O.V._

I walked down the crowded hallways listening to the various sounds that came with high school. The stupid burger bastard arguing with that dumbass Brit, that guy who said everything came from Korea, and oh wonderful, my tormentors, Francis and Gilbert, were over at the lockers and Francis was talking to some girl with braids and trying to convince her to sleep with him. Just another normal day at Heta High. Thank god the week was over.

"Hey, Vargas! Get your ass over here!" Damn it. That albino bastard noticed me. I guess my day isn't over yet.

"What do you want, dumbass?" I snapped back, having no choice but to continue to walk toward them.

"Kesesesese, I guess he still hasn't learned not to fuck with us after nearly four years!" Gilbert said. Fucking bastards.

"I agree Gilbert, should we give him another lesson? How about we teach him to not lust after someone who is clearly not interested in him?" Francis suggested as I visibly paled. How the hell did that pervert find out about my not-so-big crush on Antonio?

"Oh yes, Lovino, don't think we didn't notice how much you stare at Antonio. It's obvious you like him. It's rather amusing, actually, considering that Antonio will never be interested in someone as ugly and unlikable as you," he said as he looked me over with my messy hair and stupid curl, pimples, dark, baggy clothing, and my old worn out Converses.

"Yeah," Gilbert added. "I doubt anyone could even stand being near you with your bad attitude and the fact that you have zero talents and you're just an overall pain in the ass." I winced at that. Just another reminder of how I'm nothing like my younger brother, Feliciano. He's the talented, lovable one, not me. It's not like I'm not reminded about that enough at home.

"Hey, Lovino," Francis said, regaining my attention. "Does the truth hurt? You've just been standing there for a while, aren't you going to answer us?"

"I-I have to catch the bus..." I mumbled, then turned to walk away, only to bump into Antonio and fall.

"Are you okay?" he asked, picking me up.

" I'm fine! Get out of my way, bastard!" I snarled, pushing him away and walking fast as tears threatened to escape. _I'm fine. Just fine,_ I thought.

Once I got home, I was expecting to be pounced on by my brother before I remembered that he was out giving art lessons as community service that was required at that stupid visual arts school he went to.

_Good_, _no one to interrupt me._

I walked over to the kitchen to grab a tomato, then headed upstairs to my room, munching on the fruit as I went.

When I got to my room, the tomato already finished, I opened the door and immediately went to my closet to get small box with the Italian flag on, it hidden in old shirts. Inside of the box were my most precious possessions.

My knives.

I took the sharpest one out and held it to my skin, unsure of whether or not I should go through with it. I thought of the things Francis and Gilbert had said earlier, how I had bumped into Antonio, and how he hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. At that memory, I opened my eyes and pushed the knife into my skin.

After a few minutes of losing myself to the pleasure of sharp metal tearing through my flesh, I snapped back to reality and observed my now red stained arm, the limb covered with deep cuts from the crook of my elbow to where my wrist started.

_Fuck_, _even more scars that won't be healed in time for graduation_

I stretched out on my bed and just lay there for about an hour or so before hearing the front door slam and Feliciano's voice calling out, asking where everyone was. I sighed and sat up, pulled on my favorite black hoodie, then went to greet Feli.

"Oi, Feli, the old man said he's going to be late today and we should make something for dinner," I said, walking down the stairs.

"Okay, fratello! I'm going to start making some pasta, veh~!" Feliciano chirped happily, running into the kitchen to begin cooking up his favorite dish, the stupid ditz.

Ugh, who am I kidding? I love him more than I love myself.

**Yea, so I hope this wasn't too bad *nervous laughter***


End file.
